Cosmic Madness and Leprechaun riddles
by DarkHenrych
Summary: Implied ZekuRoku. Axel's coin in Roxas's hands must be their worst nightmare. Fic inspired by Ch4 of The Restaurant, by Mamotte Ageru. No filth. Slash pairings, evil bad rhymes within, be warned.


HI! It's me again, bringing Fiction to the Masses!

This is not your typical DarkHenrych's Fic, instead, this is a spur of the moment idea turned into a fic. The idea was inspired by Ch4 of The Restaurant, by Mamotte Ageru -GO READ HER STORY!-.

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters, neither do I own leprechauns or anything copyrighted here... I only own the concept of Alter, Ego, Cosmic and my random Crazy streak of quirky plots.

* * *

"Since you caught me, I have to give you my gold" the little red-headed leprechaun was saying to a short blonde with blue eyes.

"Nice" Roxas said, taking the coin in his hand. He spun it on the top of his fingers. "Would you and your friends want to play a game against me?" he asked, clutching the coin in his right hand and releasing his left hand's clutch to show the coin on its palm.

"What would we get" a Mohawk-mullet styled blonde leprechaun asked.

"Oh… your gold back" Roxas said, "And, a bit of my magic" he smiled.

"A human with magic, yeah sure" the last of the three leprechauns asked. He had pink hair.

"Oh, but I'm not human" Roxas smiled and snapped his fingers, draining color and life out of everything in their line of sight; "I'm a cosmic Alter" he explained the dumbfounded leprechauns.

"You really want to bet against us?" the redheaded leprechaun asked.

"You have an hour to recover your coin" Roxas said softly, "If you find me first" he added, vanishing behind a veil of smoke.

"Let's split up and skim through this city, there's no way a leprechaun's going to be tricked" the redheaded leprechaun said in an angry voice.

So they split up and wandered the city. The pink haired leprechaun, Marluxia, came across Roxas ten minutes from the start of the game. Color hadn't yet returned to the world and he was beginning to suspect that it wouldn't return for a while. He formulated a simple trick to try and get Axel's coin back.

"Mind if I told you, a fable or two" he began to rhyme, "A little pull and a smaller re-bound" he added as Roxas smiled at him.

"I don't really care for your kind, I'm beyond such conniving" Roxas answered in his own little rhyme, "Care you for your mind as whom you search's still hiding" he added transforming into a slate haired teen, face half covered by his hair.

"You're not my prey, tricked me he has" Marluxia began…

"Then meet your fate and accept your demise" Zexion, the slate haired teen laughed, snapping his fingers and trapping the little leprechaun in a cell.

"I admit defeat" Marluxia conceded, downcast.

"Don't worry dear, we're not planning on anything harmful towards your kind" Zexion smiled, "This is a game after all" he added. Marluxia did not feel relieved by his smile, regardless of its sincerity…

He was wise enough not to trust in such a man…

Meanwhile, Demyx, the blonde leprechaun, wandered the city in search of a certain blonde alter. He wandered the whole city in search of his target. He didn't come across Marluxia though, and neither had Axel, whom he'd seen every 10 minutes from the game start. 3 times already had he seen Axel when he came across the blonde and a slate haired guy. He promptly moved to the task at hand, bringing out his Sitar and thinking up his best rhymes to accompany his personal tricks: seduction. As he approached, a bright light shone and only the blonde stayed where he had been standing before. He leant on a wall and brought out a violin.

"See your sparkling ocean-eyes" Demyx called, strumming a simple power chord, "Lost to beauty and delight" he added lightly, shifting the power chord to a triad; "Come hither dear, no reason for a tear" he moved closer to Roxas, changing his size to be about the size of a human.

"Oh my, oh my, such beautiful smile" Roxas fanned himself with his hands, over-reacting to Demyx full-grown beauty; "I faint, I die, but this gold leave will nay" he smiled flashing the coin in Demyx's face and playing a single long note.

"Dear kid, light of my eyes" Demyx moved lightly, strumming a light, sticky melody now, "Look now at me so may I not die" he bent forward very lightly. Roxas licked his lips, enjoying the attention and the images that inhabited his mind as he switched to a gloomier tune.

"Dear, oh dear, how can I deny, that you I desire, can't my passion bear" Roxas answered to Demyx's plight. He kissed Demyx, letting his violin vanish in a soft mist.

"Will you hand me your coin?" Demyx asked, his sitar vanishing, "So we can proceed to join?" he smiled very close to Roxas's lips. He brushed his lips against Roxas very lightly, to find he couldn't pull away from the kiss. The kiss extended until Roxas pulled away, though it wasn't Roxas, but a slate haired teen who greeted Demyx with a quick peck on the lips and an evil smile.

"Sorry, I got no coin" Zexion said softly, "But I wished I did, so I could keep you by my side" he added lightly.

"You aren't that blonde alter" Demyx said softly.

"Oh, you mean my master? No, I'm only his Ego, his other half of sorts, if you may" Zexion answered lightly, bowing to Demyx.

"And may I know where is he?" Demyx asked, beginning to get angry at Zexion's conniving.

"Sorry, no can do" Zexion answered, showing a little gold coin; "But I suppose you might want your coin back" he added with a smile to a flabbergasted Demyx.

"Please, my coin!" Demyx pleaded lightly; worry seeping into his eyes like fast-acting venom.

"Sorry, no can do" Zexion answered, brushing his lips against Demyx's and pulling away to glance at the now caged leprechaun. "You should know better than tricking a trickster" he smirked darkly.

Axel had been seeing as his comrade got caught by this sinister slate haired kid. He had backfired Demyx's games and trapped him. As Axel clenched his fists in anger, the slate haired kid looked at him, smiling before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 'There's no way an Emo-kid will beat me in my own game', Axel thought darkly as he gritted his teeth.

So it was that Axel now wandered around the city alone, watching carefully for streaks of color against the gray-scaled city. Growing wary as the dead-line approached, Axel started to lose faith in himself, if ever so lightly.

At the same time, Roxas and Zexion observed Axel from atop a building, blending in with the gray sky. Roxas smirked at Zexion, looking at his watch and tapping it lightly as it read 5 to 5 pm. Zexion nodded and vanished, leaving a smirking Roxas to observe his Other-half make fun of the redhead.

Axel looked everywhere, his time almost over, and there he saw him, sitting atop a building and tapping his watch. The slate haired kid vanished and Axel took this moment to feign innocence, rushing past the crossroads he'd been at. 'They're moving, I must be ready to outwit the Emo-kid' Axel thought, smirk in place, as he devised a pun to anger the slate haired kid.

As planned, Axel came to a corner and saw the colors against a gray brick-building. He approached the 'blonde' smugly, thinking up his best insult...

"There I see you short-stuff, against a tall sapling" Axel rhymed a little joke, "Didn't you know that a bean sprout is but a meager fledgling" he laughed as he grew human-size. Roxas glared at Axel, unable to hide his anger...

"And you, twig, trying to bend and sway, didn't you know you're so stiff that you'll break away" Roxas growled back, anger evident in his features. Axel laughed loudly...

"You call that a rhyme?" Axel laughed, "I'd rather say grime" he sneered. There it was, a ripple seemed to form off the blonde's hair, turning it momentarily into slate hair. "Color-washed much?" Axel chanced, "Or are you a blonde not?" he laughed in the now distorting face.

"Bravo kid" a clapping was heard around the two, "I can't believe you actually made Zexion angry" Roxas said as he approached the pair.

"My coin" Axel growled, glaring at Roxas.

"Chill down kid, you still haven't tricked me" Roxas smiled lightly, tossing Axel's coin to the air.

"That's not my coin" Axel said lightly, "That's Demyx's" he added laughing.

"Then have it if it's Demyx's" Roxas smiled, handing the coin to Axel. Axel took it gleefully.

"Hah! I tricked you" Axel smiled at Roxas...

"No kid, I tricked you" Roxas's voice sounded from below. When Axel looked down to his hand, he had Roxas's mouth held in his fingers, not a coin.

As Axel released the mouth, it vanished and turned into a coin once more...

"Time's up" Roxas muttered behind Axel.

"Huh? What's that?" Axel asked Roxas flabbergasted.

"You heard me, time's up" Roxas smiled, "I won" he added, snapping his fingers and returning color and life to the world around them.

"What the...?" Axel stared at Roxas, frowning when Zexion appeared behind Roxas with two caged leprechauns in his hands.

"I told you we're not going to harm you" Zexion smiled, releasing the leprechauns.

"Our coins" Axel snapped, turning to Roxas once more.

"Sorry, but you see..." Roxas smiled, "You don't get to be leprechauns anymore, you lost" he closed his eyes in a childish smile.

"You little brat!" Axel shouted, lunging at Roxas.

"Now now, no need to be so angry" Roxas smiled as he held Axel's fist in his hand, "You don't want to lose more" he added with a sombre glare.

"Let him be Axel, there's not much we can do" Marluxia said, placing his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Now that's what I meant" Roxas said, "You don't have a solution, do you?" he sneered, turning away from the trio.

"You know, maybe we should just ignore their prank on you and let them keep at least their coins" Zexion smiled lightly.

"You really think so, Mercy?" Roxas asked without turning around.

"You know Madness there's no need to harm innocent beings" Zexion said thoughtfully.

"You might have a point" Roxas turned around, smiling at the leprechauns.

"Here you go" Zexion said to Marluxia and Demyx, handing them their coins.

"Thanks" Demyx said, clutching his coin to his chest.

"And mine?" Axel asked angrily.

"Say you're sorry" Roxas smiled, "Or else you don't get your coin back" he smirked.

"You little..." Axel stiffened his outrage biting his lips and clenching his fists. After a deep breath, "I'm sorry" he muttered...

"I didn't hear you" Roxas smiled.

Zexion walked up to Roxas and hit him upside the head, glaring at him as Roxas scratched his head. Not a word was muttered and Roxas gave Axel his coin, rolling his eyes at Zexion.

And so the Cosmic Alter and Ego left the city, leaving the three leprechauns to themselves. As Axel looked at his coin, something fell from its back side, a little note that read: Sorry for messing you guys up, it's just too fun to trick tricksters.

"Madness, aren't you going to tell them their coins are not theirs but each other's?" Zexion asked Roxas as the three leprechauns vanished.

"No, let them find out themselves" Roxas smiled, kissing Zexion's cheek...

* * *

As previously stated, this is a spur of the moment thing. I know it's not my 5 star writting, nor is it even 4 star. I hope there're no spelling mistakes here and if you see one, tell me, I'll give you a ginormous Cyber cookie.

Also, this oneshot is a product of my rather hyperactive imagination and it was born from Ch4 of The Restaurant, by Mamotte Ageru -GO READ HER STORY-. In the chappie, roxy was tricked by a leprechaun, so I got angry and thought some cool tricks to play on tricksters using cosmic magic -that's my own, feel free to use it and ask about it, I'll be more than happy to help you- and rather quirky and bad rhymes -Sorry, I can't rhyme properly when I have a purpose to the rhyme-.

DON'T Flame me about the stupid rhymes, they served their purposes.

Feel free to review -or not- and if you hate this fic, tell me and I'll make sure the fic is fixed -by dropping a bomb on unwanted pcs-. -hint-.

Luv ya all and grab cyber cookies 'cuz you read to the bottom . Sorry, ginormous only to spelling and grammar mistakes reporters...

Love, life, time, inspiration, luck and sleep to all my readers!


End file.
